grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brenda Bridge
The wife of Edward Bridge and part of the three great friends including her husband and his brother Daniel Bridge. She is also the mother of Danny Bridge. Early Life Brenda who was born in Elysian Fields but grew up in Grasmere Valley she began to date Edward Bridge. He is best friends with his brother Daniel yet despite dating Brenda, Daniel becomes a very good friends with Brenda and the three manage to do a lot of things together. Brenda and Edward end up getting married. This still does not stop them from being the three musketeers, doing lots of things together. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 3 Edward and Brenda go on their weekly dinner at a restaurant along with Daniel who it is his choice this week to pick the restaurant. He ends up choosing the Club Flamingo which is a place known for it having bad company and owned by the notorious Isaiah. The three don't have the greatest of time whilst there and the night ends with Daniel's flamingo that he wanted cooked for him managing to catch fire and burn the entire club down. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Summer Time She is on the cruise which the entire town are on and is seen leading a aerobic's class with Sarah, Sarah Butcher and Ms Izodel all there in the class. Henry Tatford wanting to spend some time relaxing and having fund decides to join only to have Ms Izodel who believes he is a pervert for joining the all female aerobics class to push him away causing him to fall flat on the floor. Volume 4 She is among those managed to be swept away by the flooding of the Forster house due to bad plumbing and after Crayden Forster opened the door causing for all the water in the house to go flooding out onto the streets. Volume 8 They end up having a new friend in their group as Julia after stop being friends with Julie due to her political position and change in character begins to hang out with Edward, Brenda and Daniel and ends up dating Daniel. Sadly Daniel Bridge ends up dying as he tries to save his daughter that he just found out he had Meadow during the Great Fire being caused by the evil Michael Novak. Volume 19 Just before Volume 19 Brenda and Edward's song is born Danny Bridge who is named after their great friend and brother/brother-in-law Daniel. The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Christmas 8 She along with her husband Edward and Danny are at the La Vista restaurant for Kevin Davis event he arranged for anyone who needs company for Christmas eve to Christmas day. Milo Goodwin the chef for the night gets really angry of the laughter and fun so much so he walks out with his knife showing his anger which caused for Danny to cry hysterically. Milo sees what he is doing puts down the knife and eventually opens up to why he has struggled so much with anger which stemmed to being wrongfully accused of murdering the woman he loved